Yuu's Father
by Oysterwaffle
Summary: Takes place directly after the end of the seventh book, when Yuu is getting home from school
1. Default Chapter

Yuu walked down the familiar sidewalk held the house where he once lived. He looked down the street at the row of yards and homes and wondered if he should just turn back now. Facing Miki again wasn't going to be easy. He stopped short, the fear worsening. He took a moment to colect his thoughts. What would she say when he told her that he suspected they were blood related? Better yet, what would she say when she found out he dumped her on suspicions alone? That he never told her any of it? She'll be shocked at first, of course. But maybe she had the same suspicions as well. It was unlikely, but it was the only thought comforting enough to motivate him to keep walking forward. He turned left and walked across the front lawn towards the front door. He walked up onto the front steps and shakily reached for the doorknob. He turned it slowly and then suddendly yanked the door open, forcing himself to gaze into the living room for the first time in months. The room was empty. He walked in a few steps and tossed his bag casually onto the couch as he once did with his backpack.   
  
"I'm home! It's me, Yuu! Hello?" he called out. His voice echoed throughout the house. Very confused, he headed upstairs to his old room. On his way down the hall way, he saw Miki's room , with it's familiar little sign on the door. Hey, I forgot about that stupid little thing, he thought. He knocked on the door.  
  
"Miki? Are you in there?" he asked, half hoping she wasn't, yet still wishing she was. No answer. He opened the door and looked around. The room was empty. He was suddendly very inclined to look around her room, but forced himself to leave and walk down to his old room. This time he just burst into the room, allowing himself to make as much noise as possible considering he was home alone.  
  
"Yuu! You're home! I-" Miki whipped around to face him, almost knocking over a lamp in the process.  
  
"We thought you weren't coming home until August 8th!" said Meiko, who was sitting on the edge of his bed.  
  
"It is August 8th."  
  
"What? It is? Oh, crap." said Miki.   
  
"Where is everyone?" asked Yuu, stepping into the room towards Miki.   
  
"Well, they all went to the store to get dinner. I guess they forgot what the day was too. We've been really busy." said Miki.  
  
"I should be going." said Meiko, standing up and walking briskly towards the door. "See you later, Miki!"   
  
"Alright. Bye!" said Miki, waving weakly, not wanting Meiko to leave. Yuu watched the door slam behind her.   
  
"Why are you in my room?"   
  
"What? Oh! Um,-" Miki searched for a possible explanation. "I was cleaning it for when you got back. I thought you'd be arriving tommorow."   
  
"Oh. Well, just for future referance, I don't care if it's clean or not." said Yuu.   
  
"I know, I just wanted to surprise you." said Miki, smiling. "Let's go downstairs."   
  
"OK." said Yuu. He turned and opened the door. He started walking down the hallway, but noticed Miki wasn't with him. She suddendly scurried out of the room suspiciosly and closed the door. Yuu raised an eyebrow, but decided not to question it further. Once they were in the living room, he sat down on the couch.  
  
"Miki, I have to tell you something." he said.  
  
"What is it?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Sit down." he said, motioning towards the chair. She instead sat down right next to him. He wished she weren't so close, in case she were to become very angry. He took a deep breathe.  
  
"Miki...I've been doing some research....and discovering some weird things....and I think..." he stopped, unable to say it.  
  
"I...I think we're....blood related." he said. He looked at the floor for a moment, but curiosity took over him and he looked up to see Miki's reaction.   
  
"What...? Why?" she asked confusedly.  
  
"Whoever was my mom's boyfriend in college is my father." he said, as it were completely obvious.  
  
"Youji was! He's your father!" said Miki, almost yelling.   
  
"No. Jin was her boyfriend. I saw some old photographs in the attic...So we must be half-siblings." said Yuu.   
  
"What? We can't be! Have you asked your parents?!" she demanded, standing up as she said it.  
  
"I can't ask them! They'll only deny it!" he said. "They want us to adjust to this new family! Telling us we're half siblings will only complicate thins further."   
  
"I'm asking them when they get home." said Miki.  
  
"No! Don't! The family will fall apart!" said Yuu, standing up as well.  
  
"So what are we gong to do?" she yelled.  
  
"Get back together."  
  
"We hav--what?" she asked, thinking she'd misheard.   
  
"Get back together." he repeated.  
  
"But...But I thought you didn't love me anymore!" said Miki, completely forgetting about the crisis at hand.  
  
"No. I just broke up with you because...well...if we ARE related....and we're dating...it's just..." he trialed off, unable to find the right words. "But I've decided I dont care about that. It dosen't matter if we're related or not. It wont change my feelings."   
  
"You broke up with me because you thought we were related? Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me the truth?" she asked, getting angrier with each word.   
  
"I thought it was better this way!" he said.  
  
"Well, it isn't! We can't get back together, and I cant forget what you did!" she cried.  
  
"I only tried to make sense of everything!" he protested.   
  
"Hi! We're back!" said Chiyako happily, flinging open the door, her arms loaded with bags of groceries. Miki stopped midsentance and they both looked startledly at the door.   
  
"Can you help carry some of these?" asked Chiyako, shoving a bag of food into Miki's arms. "Oh hello, Yuu." she added.  
  
Rumi and Youji followed, also carrying heavy paper bags. Jin came in last, empty handed, and shut the door behind him.   
  
"Yuu, Miki, come help us unload these." said Rumi, walking into the kitchen. The group entered the large kitchen and started piling food into the refridgerator.   
  
"I'm glad you're all so ecstatic to see me." said Yuu sarcastically.   
  
"We are happy to see you!" said Rumi. "Now help set the table."   
  
Mikie rushed towards the cabinets, glad ot be away from Yuu. That jerk. I hate him. Why did he lie to me like that? Why did he put me through all that greif? Screw him. I'm asking Youji and Chiyako during dinner, and I'm getting the facts sorted out once and for all.   
  
The adults chattered away during dinner, apparently unaware of the scorching looks Miki had been giving Yuu the entire meal.   
  
"So, Yuu, how's school going?" asked Jin.   
  
"Fine. I'm getting pretty good grades. The classes are kind of hard, but that's okay." said Yuu.   
  
"That's good." said Rumi. Miki took advantage of the pause in conversation.  
  
"Chiyako? Youji? Can I ask you something?" said Miki, setting down her utensils.  
  
"Of course, Miki. What is it?" asked Chiyako. Yuu looked up suddendly from his meal and stared at her. He shook his head and motuhed "NO". Miki pretended to take no notice.  
  
"I know this is kind of a strange family...and I'd like to get something settled...is Youji-"   
  
"SHUT UP, MIKI!" yelled Yuu as loud as he could. The adults looked doubfoundedly at Yuu, who was usually so quiet and collected.  
  
"Who is Yuu's real father?" Miki asked. Rumi sighed and set down her bowl of noodles.   
  
"We knew you'd ask us one day. It was just a matter of when." she said.  
  
"You did?" asked Yuu.   
  
"Yes." asnwered Chiyako. "And I think it's time we told you the whole story."   
  
"Well, get it out then!" said Yuu. Miki shot him a look and then looked expectantly at Chiyako.   
  
"Jin is Yuu's father." said Chiyako.   
  
"I knew it!" cried Yuu.  
  
"So that means...Yuu and I...are brother and sister for real?" asked Miki.  
  
"No. That's where the story gets complicated. True, Jin is Yuu's father. But he's not your's, Miki." said Rumi. 


	2. Chapter Two

"What?" asked Miki in disbeleif.   
  
"Yes....when we were in college, Chiyako and Jin were dating, and Youji and I were dating." said Rumi. "As fate would have it, Chiyako became pregnant with Jin's child--Yuu--, and then they were married soon. I became pregnant also. With Jin's child. Youji and Chiyako were shocked when they heard about the affair. Chiyako was devasted. She became so angry that she walked out on Jin. And Youji out on me. Jin and I were left alone to deal with our new baby, and Chiyako and Youji moved away. Youji visited Chiyako often and helped her raise Yuu, and one thing led to another and they eventually married. We knew nothing of this of course. We, meanwhile, didn't want to take care of a child. Not after all the greif we'd caused already. So we gave it up for adoption."   
  
"You gave me up for adoption?" asked Miki, wondering how on earth she was here now if that were true.  
  
"No. You weren't the first child. He was a boy." said Jin.   
  
Miki said nothing.   
  
"About a month later we felt terrible for doing it. Abandoning our own son. Then we realized that there were lots of abandoned children out there. So we decided to adopt one. And it was you. You were only a month old." said Rumi.   
  
"So I'm....adopted?" asked Miki.   
  
"Yes." said Rumi.  
  
"That means we aren't blood related!" said Yuu suddendly.   
  
"No, you aren't." said Rumi.  
  
"What happened to the first baby?" asked Miki.  
  
"We don't know."  
  
"Oh." said Miki. "May I be excused?"   
  
"Of course." said Rumi. Miki stood up and headed for the stairs.   
  
"I think I'm done, too." said Yuu, standing up. Youji nodded in approval and Yuu tried to walk as calmly towards Miki's room as he could. As soon as he was out of the kitchen, he bounded up the stairs and burst into her room, shutting the door behind him. Miki was sitting on her bed, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"What?" she asked, not even looking over at him.   
  
"What do you mean "what?" We aren't related! We can date again!" he said.  
  
"Oh, yeah, let's just forget the fact that you didn't tell me you thought we were blood related. And that you moved away to school just to get away from me." she said.  
  
"I didn't go to school to get away from you..."   
  
"Oh yes you did. You couldn't stand to be anywhere near me anymore. So just go." said Miki, still staring at the ceiling.   
  
"Fine. I'll be in my room." said Yuu calmly, and with that he left. Miki heard the door click and listened to his footsteps across the soft carpet towards his room. She waited a few moments and then jumped down from the bed and walked towards her dresser. She opened up the top drawer and pulled out what she'd stolen from Yuu's room. She looked at it for a moment then quickly put it away, embaressed at what she was thinking.   
  
Yuu sat down on the edge of his bed. He decided he might as well start unpacking. He looked around for his bag and sudduendly remembered he'd thrown it on the couch when he first came in. That seemed so long ago. He got up and opened the door to go downstairs and almost crashed into Miki.  
  
"Miki!" he said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I need your help." said Miki.   
  
"What for?" asked Yuu.  
  
"I want to find out who that baby us." said Miki.  
  
"Why?" asked Yuu.  
  
"I keep wondering what happened to him." said Miki. "I just want to see if he has a good life." Yuu was about to protest, but then realized this was a good oppurtunity to get Miki to warm up to him again. He smiled.  
  
"Sure, I'll help as much as I can." said Yuu.   
  
"OK. Where should we start?" asked Miki.  
  
"I dont know. He could be anyone." said Yuu.   
  
"Well, not ANYONE. We know that he's two months older than me and he's adopted." said Miki.   
  
"Gee, that really narrows it down." said Yuu.   
  
"Yeah, this is going to be hard. We'll start tommorow. Okay?" asked Miki.  
  
"OK." said Yuu.   
  
"Great!" said Miki, and she turned around and skipped down he hallway to her room. 


End file.
